Hallucination
by Eloloo
Summary: Le seul moyen d'oublier : l'alcool. // Terminé //


La route, ce serpent qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit noire, devint floue devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était à cause des larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais chez elle, pas en vie, du moins. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? Si elle crevait sur cette route, à qui manquerait-elle ? A son père ? Ha. Franck Tancredi. Franck Le Justicier. Franck qui envoyait des fleurs à sa fille pour son anniversaire au lieu de venir la voir. Franck qui s'en foutait complètement de ce que sa propre progéniture pouvait ressentir. Franck qui n'était pas un père.  
Elle ne manquerait même pas à Michael Scofield. Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle avait laissé cette foutue porte ouverte. Elle avait permis à Lincoln Burrows d'éviter la chaise électrique. Et par la même occasion, elle avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Cette putain de vie.

La route n'était presque plus visible. Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle pensa à s'arrêter, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Elle pensa à s'arrêter, à pleurer un bon coup au bord de la route, à remettre ses idées en place et à reprendre le volant. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Sara Tancredi continua de rouler, les larmes continuèrent de dévaler ses joues, elle continua à penser qu'elle n'arriverait pas en vie.

Colère, chagrin, désespoir. C'était les seuls sentiments qui habitaient son âme à cet instant précis. Colère, contre lui, qui lui avait demandé de faire ça, et contre elle, qui l'avait fait, contre elle, qui s'en voulait de ressentir ça pour lui.  
Chagrin, parce qu'elle savait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Car elle savait qu'elle entendrait encore parler de lui, d'eux, de ça, de tout. Chagrin parce que Sara voulait que son père la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Chagrin parce qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était décidemment pas le style de son père de faire ça.  
Désespoir, parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Parce que cette histoire n'était rien de moins que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Un vase déjà bien plein. Désespoir parce qu'elle savait que ça, ce qui c'était passé dans l'infirmerie, n'était rien de plus que ça. Un baiser factice, un baiser qu'elle avait voulu et espéré, mais qu'il ne lui avait donné juste parce que … Parce qu'il la voulait de son côté. Et désespoir parce que, eh bien … Ce baiser, il était toujours là, à lui brûler les lèvres.

* * *

Sur le trottoir au bas de son appartement, elle contempla un instant sa voiture garée là. Elle était en vie. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. La vue toujours aussi brouillée, l'estomac toujours aussi tordu par le chagrin et ces foutus sentiments, Sara s'engouffra dans le hall, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans son appartement.

La solitude la prit à la gorge. Le silence l'enveloppa, et plus rien ne vint la tirer des ses sombres pensées. Avant, sur la route, il y avait les phares des voitures, en face. Il fallait se concentrer un minimum pour ne pas se retrouver dans le fossé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la distraire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais là, rien. Là, Sara se retrouvait confrontée à ce qu'elle avait fait, le silence ne faisait qu'amplifier son sentiment de culpabilité.

Ne sachant que faire, elle balança sa veste et son sac sur le canapé, dans le salon. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, les yeux rougis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Sara se retrouva confrontéeà son propre reflet, dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plût guère.

Une femme, presque la trentaine, le visage humide pour avoir cru que l'eau pourrait effacer tout ça, les cheveux bruns ramenés en un chignon flou. Elle vit aussi dans le miroir que c'était elle, elle et personne d'autre, qui avait permis à Michael et à son frère de s'évader. S'évader. D'une prison de haute sécurité. Et le fait que Lincoln soit innocent ne changeait rien. Elle était complice.

Insupportée par toutes ces foutues pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle quitta la salle de bain et resta, immobile, au milieu du salon, sans savoir que faire. Attendre qu'on vienne la chercher ? Attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer ? Dans tout les cas, il fallait attendre. Et Sara ne voulait pas attendre.

Du salon, elle passa à la cuisine. Elle n'aurait rien pu avaler tant son estomac la faisait souffrir, mais elle ouvrit quand même le placard, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et bientôt, il n'y eu plus qu'une chose dans son esprit : cette bouteille de whisky, un Old Potrero de Californie. Posée là, elle lui faisait de l'œil, Sara ne voyait plus qu'elle dans le placard. Il n'y avait que ça, cette dose d'alcool qu'elle savait néfaste mais qui en même temps lui ferait oublier momentanément ses problèmes …

Cette bouteille n'était pas censée être là. Son cher père la lui avait offerte après un voyage en Californie, oubliant pour un temps les soucis qu'avait sa fille avec la boisson. Confus, il s'était excusé, et la jeune femme avait planqué la bouteille dans le placard. Elle était restée planquée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Rien qu'un verre … Juste un, pour arrêter de penser à ça … Juste un pour me détendre un peu … Après je la repose …_

Sara finit par se persuader elle-même. Rien qu'un, et c'était fini. Un, et elle s'écroulerait dans le canapé devant un film débile. Un, et elle attendrait qu'on vienne lui poser des questions. Un, et elle attendrait de perdre son travail. Ce que Sara ne voulait s'avouer, c'était qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait se détruire. Mettre fin à tout ça.

Sa main gauche s'empara d'un verre, le posa sur l'évier, puis ce fut au tour de la bouteille. Le bouchon sauta, ses mains se mirent à trembler, mais Sara ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le liquide aux reflets d'or glissa dans le verre. La jeune femme, sans plus tergiverser, avala une gorgée du whisky.  
La boisson enflamma sa langue, son palais, glissa dans sa gorge et dans son œsophage. Une chaleur brûlante apparut dans son estomac. Une deuxième gorgée, puis une troisième, et Sara vida le verre. Une deuxième rasade, une deuxième fois elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, une deuxième fois le liquide se déversa dans sa bouche.  
Il y eu une troisième, une quatrième et une cinquième fois. La bouteille fut bientôt vide aux trois quarts.

La tête lui tourna, ses mains se crispèrent aux bords de l'évier et elle lutta pour ne pas tomber. Une soudaine vague d'euphorie déferla sur elle et, malgré le brouillard qui enveloppait peu à peu son esprit, elle sourit, puis un rire nerveux et incontrôlé franchit ses lèvres. Quelle stupide situation. Tout ça pour éviter la chaise électrique à Lincoln. Tout ça parce qu'un beau gosse aux yeux à tomber par terre lui avait demandé, si gentiment, de l'aider. A cette pensée, elle rit encore, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Les premiers effets de l'alcool se faisaient sentir.

Lentement, pour ne pas trop bouger et faire s'accroître la sensation que Sara avait de se trouver dans un manège qui tournait à toute vitesse, elle se retourna et s'adossa à l'évier. Ca n'était pas assez. Encore.

Cette fois, Sara porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, renversa la tête et avala une autre rasade du whisky, puis une autre et encore une autre. La bouteille fut bientôt vide et, avec un grognement d'indignation, la jeune femme la reposa violemment sur l'évier et se dirigea en titubant vers le frigo. Une bouteille de vin l'attendait.

Le bouchon atterrit sur le linoléum et Sara entama la liquidation pure et simple du contenu de la bouteille. Le sentiment de culpabilité s'était un peu estompé mais, aussi vite que l'euphorie qui lui était tombé dessus, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur elle. La bouteille lui échappa des mains et vint se fracasser sur le sol ; les vertiges se firent de plus en plus forts ; et Sara fut subitement prise d'une horrible nausée. Elle ferma les yeux, porta une main à son front, alors que des larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Avec un gémissement, Sara recula contre le frigo, son dos le heurta brutalement et elle se laissa glisser à terre.

La pièce tournait, tournait, tournait … Sara crut qu'elle allait vomir tripes et boyaux si ça ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite. De sa main droite, elle prit appui sur le sol et retint mal un cri de douleur lorsque des éclats de verre s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chair. La bouteille de vin. Cette stupide bouteille de vin.

La jeune femme porta sa main droite devant ses yeux et jugea que la situation n'avait rien de dramatique. Elle était juste couverte de sang, les éclats de verre allaient juste provoquer une infection.

A cet instant, il lui sembla que son estomac se retourna. Elle fut saisie d'un haut-le-cœur et se remit tant bien que mal debout. En titubant, elle tenta d'atteindre l'évier, heurta violemment la table de la cuisine, se jeta presque au dessus du lavabo et rendit le déjeuner qu'elle avait péniblement avalé.  
Sa tête, qui lui sembla être prise dans un étau, la faisait horriblement souffrir, sans parler de son estomac et de sa gorge en feu. Elle tenait à peine debout, ses jambes tremblaient, et elle chancela jusqu'au frigo. Elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois, la joue collée contre la paroi glacée, et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle crève ici. Personne ne viendrait la chercher, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle volait juste mourir ici, imbibée d'alcool, mourir pour arrêter de se sentir coupable tout le temps, pour arrêter de faire des conneries, pour arrêter de croire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Michael était loin, libre, et elle était là, ivre morte, prisonnière.  
Sara ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle sentait juste une présence, quelqu'un, à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas, qui se contentait juste de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, pour dégager son visage. Elle grogna, se dit que bon sang, elle n'était toujours pas morte, et tenta de faire un geste. L'inconnu dit quelque chose.

Puis Sara sentit une odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Une main se glissa autour de sa taille, son bras fut passé autour du cou de l'inconnu et elle fut soulevée du sol, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Elle fut traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle entendit vaguement le bruit du rideau de douche que l'on tire. A nouveau, elle se sentit partir, et se dit que cette fois, c'était la bonne. Que l'alcool avait fat son job et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber en coma éthylique.

Une gifle l'empêcha de sombrer.

La pluie se mit à tomber-un peu trop proche d'elle à son goût, mais elle réalisa bien vite que c'était l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Avec un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit à peine les yeux. Michael Scofield l'entraîna sous le jet d'eau.

Elle hurla lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que des milliers de piques de glace s'enfonçaient dans son corps.

* * *

Couchée sur le sol de la cuisine, Sara gémit de nouveau lorsqu'elle émergea de l'inconscience. Elle avait oublié ça. Les hallucinations.


End file.
